


outra rainha, outra noite

by carolss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Open Marriage
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Sabé retorna para Alderaan após uma missão perigosa.





	outra rainha, outra noite

Sabé disse para os guardas que não seria necessário informar a rainha de Alderaan que ela tinha retornado ao planeta, era tarde e não faria diferença que Breha Organa recebesse as noticias pela manhã ao invés de na madrugada. Mas eles fizeram mesmo assim, tendo recebido ordens prévias de sua rainha para que ela fosse comunicada imediatamente no caso do retorno de lady Sabé.

Sabé mal tinha começado a desfazer a sua mala nos aposentos palaciais onde ela geralmente ficava quando ouve uma batida na porta e quando ela abriu no outro lado ela encontrou a rainha.

Breha usava um longo robe de cetim azul marinho e seus longos cabelos negros geralmente perfeitamente trançados acima de sua cabeça caiam soltos até abaixo de sua cintura e ela parecia cansada, mas feliz.

“Eu pretendo falar com lady Sabé privadamente, vocês podem esperar no corredor” Breha disse para seus guardas, que assentiram com a cabeça e se mantiveram parados quando ela fechou a porta atrás de si.

Por alguns segundos após a porta ser fechada com a rainha e a espiã dentro do quarto tudo que elas fizeram foi olhar uma para a outra. Aí Breha fechou o espaço que havia entre elas envolvendo Sabé em um abraço e a beijando levemente nos lábios.

“Nós achamos que você estivesse morta, Bail disse que ele não recebeu nenhum comunicado de você a semanas e nós começamos a temer o pior”

“Eu não consegui achar meios seguros de me comunicar e não queria comprometer a missão”

“Eu esperava que esse fosse apenas isso, eu até acalmei Bail dizendo a ele que esse provavelmente era o caso. Nós dois nos preocupamos bastante, nós apenas dissemos a Leia que você estava viajando, não o que as circunstâncias dessa viagem consistiam mas ela também parecia preocupada, ela perguntou por você bastante”

“Leia parece ter um tipo especial de intuição para esse tipo de coisa”

“Sim, mas eu acho que era mais porque ela estava sentindo a sua falta”

“Eu senti falta dela também, a sua filha é uma menina muito especial”

“Você só sentiu falta dela ?”

“Não” Sabé disse sorrindo e puxou a rainha para outro beijo.

E Breha Organa só sairia do quarto pouco antes do sol de Alderaan nascer.


End file.
